


If A Man Mourns In The Forest

by GavixRA



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Gore, Im still not over ya dead ya dead, Is this soft gore, Mavin if you squint really really hard, Minecraft, Ryan is an ass for the one dialogue line he has, or like idk?, ydyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavixRA/pseuds/GavixRA
Summary: If YDYD was 100% more Graphic





	If A Man Mourns In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that detailed of descriptions but still more than how minecraft depicts death.
> 
> This is for someone on the AH Amino and I Took Way Too Long On It.

The bow string was held back, an arrow loaded. His aim was directed at the man building a tower to get away from him. He felt the faintest touch of his now dead friend behind him, urging him to shoot. He never had trouble firing an arrow. He never had difficulties ending a life. As he stared down the length of the arrow, he could barely recognize the shouts and yells of his other friends. Telling him to stop. Telling him that murder doesn’t solve anything. His hands shook, the bowstring lessened in stress. He lowered his bow and stared up at the man. The man paused building to watch. He was about to release the arrow but the words from the man resonated through him as the man spoke. 

“It was his fault! Jeremy, you can’t blame me!” 

The small flame that was burning out within him, grew five sizes. In a blink of an eye, he had the bow aimed perfectly and the arrow struck the man in the chest. Wide eyes watched him as the man stumbled back, coughing out blood. His white shirt was soaking up his bleeding wound while his arms tried to grip onto anything. The man fell backwards off the tower he built. Time seemed to slow down as the fall happened, but everyone was brought back to reality when the sounds of bones cracking and blood splatter assaulted their ears. The man laid, crumpled on the dirt. Bones stuck out of skin and what seemed like organs flowed freely from his torso. A scream could be heard nearby and the frantic sounds of building invaded the bowman’s ears. Swiftly, his eyes focused onto the terrified man who was building another tower. Distant yells from the forest of another survivor fell onto deaf ears as the bowman built to reach the other. The man had begun construction of a sky bridge by the time the bowman reached the top. 

“Jeremy No! Stay back!” 

The bowman threw his bow from the top of the tower. His eyes focused on the other. The wind was strong up here, threatening to sweep them to their deaths. 

“Trevor..” 

The bowman glanced down at the trees and forests below. Knowing that this was his final resting place. The other man followed his gaze and before any of them could do anything, they both leaped off the platform, both watching each other before gravity took them. 

The last survivor called out. He was met with only the sounds of crickets and wolves. On his back was his fallen friend or what was left of him. His friend met the fate of gravity as well and a well placed arrow to the head. The survivor placed him down only to advert his eyes. The sight of rotting flesh, cracked bones, shattered limbs, and death made him vomit. His friends who he started this adventure with, were now dead. He was lost, hungry, and lonely. He had lost everything. 

If a man mourns in a forest, and all his friends have perished. Does he make a sound?


End file.
